Conventionally, examples of vehicle body front structures of the above described kind include those described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In the vehicle body front structure described in Patent Document 1, a gate-shaped frame is constructed with left and right leg portions located on the sides of damper housings and a reinforcing member connecting upper ends of the leg portions to enhance the rigidity of the vehicle front portion.
In the vehicle body front structure described in Patent Document 2, a damper housing and a damper base are connected to a side frame with two reinforcing members to enhance the rigidity of the vehicle front portion.